


Secure. Contain. Protect.

by Skrall107



Series: Omniverse [5]
Category: S.C.P. - Fandom
Genre: Atlanta, Undead, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrall107/pseuds/Skrall107
Summary: [Omniverse Installment] An S.C.P. agent investigates a weird occurrence in Atlanta, Georgia.





	1. Chapter 1

**This is an installment in the Omniverse. The Omniverse is a linked world of fanfic stories. All Omniverse stories are marked in the description as [Omniverse Installment] or [Omniverse one shot]. I release them in chronological order, so for the full list, you can just go to my full story list. This story takes place in 1999**

**Now, begin the story!**

Atlanta, Georgia

"Hello? Officer Ericson?"

A rookie cop walked into a dark alley after a stumbling officer into it. He shined his flashlight onto a crouched figure. "oh, there you are" he said.

Ericson turned around and looked at the rookie. his mouth was covered in blood. The rookie noticed a dead body below him. It's intestines were ripped out and had chunks bitten out of them. Ericson stood up and glared at him with his cold, lifeless eyes. He attacked the rookie he bit him on the arm. the rookie pulled his gun and shot him in the chest. He reeled back for a second and lunged forward again. the rookie shot him in the head in a last attempt, and Ericson fell lifelessly to the ground.

1 day later.

A white van pulled up in front of the alley. it was surrounded by caution tape. A man with short, brown hair wearing a small communicator in his ear and a black trench coat walked out of the van and crossed the police tape. He crouched by the body of Officer Ericson. "full change, Obvious bite mark on the neck, and eyes have become fully clouded over" he looked over to a cop to his right "did he bite anyone?"

The cop looked confused "well, he bit a rookie cop, why does that matter? And now that I think about it, who even are you?!"

"can I speak to him?"

"answer the question"

"My name is Jack Harkness. I work for a secret service called S.C.P. Now, can I speak to the bitten officer?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Hospital...

“so you know what happened?” The officer asked

“I have an idea, but I have to be sure” Jack Harkness replied “are we almost to his room?”

“right down this hallway”

They reached the rookie's room, and the officer gestured Harkness in. “does he have a fever” Jack asked, getting right to business.

“he's burning up. One hundred two degrees. That's two degrees up from when he was admitted in” said one of the nurses.

The heart monitor beeped furiously as the nurses and doctors dashed around him trying everything they know to normalize his heart. The monitor ran off into a consistent buzz, signaling the doctors' failure. “mark it. What's the time?” the head doctor said.

“four forty-five PM” another doctor replied.

Harkness readied his pistol, preparing for the worst. Just as he expected, the rookie leaped forward, biting into the neck of one of the nurses, blood spraying out of the bite. Harkness raised his pistol and put a bullet into the rookies' head. “definitely 008” He stated bluntly.He raised the gun towards the bitten nurse. “I'm sorry” he said in a regret filled tone, right before pulling the trigger.

“What the hell did you do that for?!” the officer said angrily.

Jack Harknes was silent, remaining so for several seconds, keeping his eyes closed. “She was bitten” he finally responded “if I didn't, the same thing would happen to her. I didn't get your name”

“Samuel Davids” he answered.

“well, Samuel, I need you to block the city off. No one in or out without my say so” he taps on his communicator “Sandra, you read me?”

A woman picked up on the other end. “I copy. What did you find?”

“we're dealing with SCP -008. Send Hannibal over with a crew. We're sealing off the city now”

“Do you think we can save this city?” she asked

“I don't know, but we're gonna try our damnedest”

 


End file.
